monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalamos
Kalamos is an Elder Dragon that appears in Monster Hunter EX as a boss It is fought in High Rank and G-Rank. *English name: Kalamos *Japanese name: 怒りのドラゴン *Romanji name: Ikari no Doragon *Latin name: Antiquadraco Irae Physiology A black elder dragon that has the structure of a Kushala Daora, but it's size is on par with Fatalis. It's head is sharp and pointed, and has three sets of backwards facing horns, red eyes, and a large, orange "third eye" on the top of the head. It's wings are large and resemble larger versions of a Fatalis'. It's tail is long and whip like. It's Teeth in the pointed mouth are sharp as are the talons. Abilities It can breath fire, similar to Teostra, spread explosive dust that inflict blastblight, breath dragon element, and even cause fear status. but it may have other abilities..... Behavior It is an aggressive monster, even by elder dragon standards. It is so fierce and powerful that not even the Revalius region's hunter's guild dares to hunt this creature, lest they provoke it's wrath. Lore Kalamos, the Ancient Black Dragon of Wrath, was so fierce and so merciless, not even the Hunter's Guild of Revalius dared to hunt him, lest they provoke his wrath. It was said to be the cause of the destruction of the ancient race known as the Protokians during the event known as "The Great Elder Dragon Wars", which occured after the Protokians created Infinity Weapon, which took the lives of many elder dragons during it's creation, provoking their wrath. The Kalamos was one of the many Elder dragons that fought this war, and destroyed the Protokian capital that is now known as "Oblivion Kingdom", which the Kalamos and it's "kin", had claimed as their own. Mounting Animation When mounted, the hunter will be on the Kalamos' head, similar to fatalis. The Kalamos will try to shake the hunter off by thrashing the head or biting upwards. Sometimes it will roar, which requires High Grade Earplugs to block without holding on. Once toppled, the Kalamos will be on it's sides in the fashion of a Kushala daora, leaving it open to attacks until it gets up. Theme Subspecies and Variants Vengeful Kalamos Vengeful Kalamos is the G-Rank variant of Kalamos. It looks like the normal Black Kalamos, but has innumerable scars, and glowing orange veins all over it's body. It also gains new abilities. Black Flame Emperor Kalamos Black Flame Emperor Kalamos '''is a Named Variant of Kalamos. It is said to be an Individual that mastered the Black Flame Element. It is fought only in G-rank, via a Special Permit. Emerald Kalamos Coming soon..... Paarthurnax Kalamos Coming soon... Story Appearances In Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series A Kalamos named Malicose appears in the epilogue of "Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn" as the one who brings Kesena back to life, and subsequently appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. Notes *It's tail can be severed, it's front claws broken, it's belly scarred, it's face broken then scarred, and it's back scarred. *It is fought in two phases that alternate depending on the situation: '''Air Phase '''and '''Land Phase. *It's Normal Roar requires High Grade Earplugs to block, while it's "Roar of Terror" move requires only Normal earplugs to block if the hunter is in range of the Roar, or they will be afflicted with Fear. *When enraged, it's normal eyes will glow orange, and it's "Third Eye" Will Glow Brighter, and orange trails will come from the third eye as the dragon moves. *It can be carved 6 times on the body, 4 times on the head and 2 times on the tail. The Hunter(s) have a full 3 minutes to carve the Kalamos' body. Trivia *Based on the Black Dragon Kalameet from Dark Souls. *It's latin name means Ancient Dragon of Wrath *It's Japanese name and Romanji name means "Anger of Dragon" *It is the first of Gojira57's monsters to get a Japanese name and a Romanji name, to go with it's english name. *It is one of the, if not the only, monsters with two seperate cutscenes for single and multplayer respectively. Gojira57's Notes *It is my favorite "True Elder Dragon" I have done so far.... *If anyone wants to make a render for the monster, it's variants,it's subspecies, it's weapons and/or armor, and/or icon, feel free. *If you want to add Kalamos to your fan game, feel free to do so, as long as you ask for my permission first. *Originally, It was placed in Dead forest, like in it's original incarnation in Monster Hunter EX 2, but the idea changed, due to Gojiora57 making a remake of the MHEX Series..... Credits *Current Render by: Rio (feel free to make a render for Kalamos) *Icon by: Chaoarren (optional, but appreciated) Fan Game appearances Gojira57's Fan Games *Monster Hunter EX *Monster Hunter Cross EX Other Fan Games *Monster Hunter EX 2 (original Idea, but no longer an official fan game... until the remake.) Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57